


Perks

by Martienne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new agent's arrival come with little fanfare. But at least there are some good things in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

The  _Mother of Invention_ ’s landing bay was cavernous, and though the trod of his boots fell heavily on the ridged metal of the ramp, the sound didn’t carry far. He hefted his duffel with one hand, dangling the bag from its straps at his shoulder, and loped down to the end, reaching the deck and stopping.

She was there to greet him as he boarded, wearing what was apparently a duty uniform, the Project’s white insignia decorating its breast. She stood with a jut to her hip, her head angling slightly in his direction as she addressed him.

“I’d ask if you had any trouble on the trip, but your pilot would skin me.”

He grinned and approached her. “Is that rule number one? Don’t fuck with the pilot?”

“It’s one you’d better remember,” she said with amusement, turning. “Sorry I didn’t contact you myself after I’d recommended you. I’ve been busy around here.”

“Hey, no problem.” He walked by her side, his duffel still resting against the back of his shoulder. “You giving me the grand tour?”

“You’ll get the grand tour tomorrow. Right now I’m just showing you to your quarters.”

He cocked an eyebrow. By military standard time it wasn’t that late yet. “Must be some fancy quarters.”

“Yeah, you’ll have your own valet and everything,” she teased.  “It’s just protocol—there will be a whole group to show around at once. I can show you the common area, though, if you’d like.”

“Yeah. Do they have a coffee maker there?”

She laughed. They’d met several times during the time when they’d both been on-world, and getting coffee was their most common activity. It had become a bit of a routine, while it lasted; he’d always approach her with a blatantly awful pick-up line, and she’d banter with him while they stood in line. Then they’d choose a table, usually one of those tall tables without chairs. He would find a wall to lean up against, propping a foot up on the baseboard, and they’d talk. Hours would go by and they’d talk.

“They have one, but it’s just a regular drip-type. Nothing fancy.”

He sighed. “We all have to make sacrifices.”

She shook her head, smiling, and halted in front of his door. The nameplate on it had ‘New York’ printed on it. “Here’s where you’ll stay. You’ll be assigned this code name officially in the morning.” She punched in a key code and the lock popped open.

“New York, huh?” He pushed the door, the lights illuminating automatically as he entered, and he swung the duffel onto the footlocker that rested at the foot of the bed. “Who are you going to be?”

“Just Carolina.” She hovered in the doorway, then entered partway, leaving her arm in the opening to block the door from closing.

“Privileges of being the Director’s daughter, huh?” There was a mirror behind the door and he approached it, angling his head this way and that to get a look at what hours traveling had done to his hair.

“There have to be a few perks.” She studied him, studied his profile. Unwittingly he’d brought his face a handsbreadth from hers; all he’d have to do was turn his face in her direction and they would be close enough to kiss. The asshole was too worried about his hair to notice, though.

They’d never been in such close quarters and alone before. She’d noticed their chemistry, of course she had, but she’d never acted on it, especially once she’d chosen to recommend him for a place in the Project. And she knew his character was such that as much as he joked around, he wouldn’t force anything on her that she didn’t wish to take place.  Still, none of that changed the physical effects their proximity was having on her. She drew in a breath and pulled her arm the rest of the way through the opening, letting the door fall gently closed.

He glanced over at her, his mouth opening as though to speak, but hers was on it before he had a chance. He only uttered a muffled expression of surprise and allowed her to close the gap between their bodies. It was only then that he rested a hand on her hip and brought the other to encircle her shoulders. She wasn’t sure if he was being cautious or if he was just that surprised, but she in turn gripped his sides and pressed up against him as she flattened her lips more tightly against his. Now he showed his eagerness, parting his lips and angling his head to allow their faces to draw even closer. Every movement he made with his lips was met with something more intent from her, until the moment she slowed and dragged her mouth off of his in a measured way.

“Some perks,” he said, a dreamlike, disbelieving quality to his tone of voice.

“Yup.” She pulled back a bit, dragging a finger up his throat to his chin and pulling away.

He leaned back and crossed his arms, angling his head. “Are there, mm, any other perks you want to show me?”

“Don’t push your luck,” she said, and opened the door again. “Come on, let’s get you that cup of coffee.” 

“Hey, coffee’s a perk.” He chuckled and nudged her elbow with his. “Get it; perk?”

That one was worth a groan and she shook her head. “Come on or I’ll revoke them all.”


End file.
